Starlight
by kashiangel07
Summary: There's nothing like stargazing that can bring two people together.


Yet another fiction that I held hostage. This one actually started out on a Ebony and Silk challenge but I changed it up and added more to it since I think it was only taking drabbles at the time and I had like two different stories that I wrote not sure which to use. Been a while since I did a challenge... maybe I should try to get back in them. Maybe they can help me get over some of the writer's block. Well enjoy this sweet little fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Starlight<strong>

A six-year-old raven-haired girl looked up to the sky to see the bright object in the fading twilight and said, "Star light star bright first star I see tonight…"

"That is not a star." The seven-year-old silver-haired boy lying down on the ground next to her cut her off. The children had been playing together all day in the boy's backyard and were now gazing at the night sky before the girl had to go home.

"Yes it is Maru-kun. Look at it, you can't tell me that it's not a star." She said as she pointed up to it.

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes before saying, "I just did Kagome and I will say it again, that's not a star."

Kagome lay down on side of him and said, "My mother told me that it's called the 'evening star' and she never lies so it's a star."

"It is not a star Kagome, I learned about it when I went with my father to the observatory last week. It's the planet Venus."

Kagome huffed, she didn't believe that it was a planet but she knew that Sesshomaru was very smart and he did go to the observatory on more than one occasions with his father. Suddenly something caught her eyes and she smiled as she pointed at her discovery.

"Look Sess, it's a shooting star!"

She heard a sigh pass from him as he tiredly, but amusingly said, "That is not a star."

_**~*starlight*~**_

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

Kagome was singing a nursery rhyme but suddenly stopped. The young high school senior looked up to the dark night sky dotted with twinkling stars and sighed. She suddenly asked absentmindedly, "What are stars?"

She heard a sigh beside her and looked down to the silver-haired being lying down on the ground next to her. Both of them had been doing physics homework together and when all was done, she suggested going star gazing. Sesshomaru didn't want to go but didn't complain when she pulled him outside right to the spot that they occupied just a few years ago.

"Kagome, if you paid attention in physics class instead of daydreaming, you would know since we talked about it today. Stars are mass of gas…"

"Sesshomaru, you make them sound boring." She said cutting him off as she lay down on side of him.

"It's not boring, it's the truth. Due to thermonuclear fusion, hydrogen along with…"

Sesshomaru was cut off this time by snoring and he growled at her display of how boring he was being. She giggled at him then turned to face the sky. He shook his head at her as a small smirk crept on his face then turned to look at her.

"Then what, pray tell, do you think they are since fact sounds boring?" He asked curiously with a raised brow and his head propped up on his arm.

Kagome turned to him, her own arm holding up her head while her other hand traced the patterns on the blanket that they were laying down on then said. "Don't laugh but…I think they're hopes, dreams, and wishes that haven't been made yet."

After she said that, she heard a deep chuckle and scowled at the demon beside her.

"I told you not to laugh!" She said as she hit him lightly on his arm for when he wouldn't stop.

"You are sounding a bit childish. You're seventeen and still believe in wishes." He said and that caused her to turn away from him.

The male sighed knowing that he upset her then lay back down, "Kagome, if that's what you believe then don't let anyone tell you any different."

She smiled knowing that he was saying in his own way that he was sorry so she turned back to face the sky.

"I know what they are really silly, it's just fun to pretend." She said as she scooted over closer to him and he put his arm around her as they both continued to gaze up at the stars.

_**~*starlight*~**_

A woman had her eye glued to the eye piece of a telescope. She then adjusted the position of the instrument then twisted the knob to move the lens and smiled when she saw her target.

"Beautiful." She whispered then her smile became even bigger when she felt a familiar clawed hand rest on her shoulder.

"What is beautiful?" Sesshomaru said, curious as to what she was looking at.

Kagome moved away so that he could take her place. She heard him snort then he moved away with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Venus should have known."

Kagome then went back to the telescope to get another peek. She always loved Venus and everything else out there. She would have gone to college to study for astronomy but she couldn't take physics any more. It was hard enough in high school so there was no way that she would deal with it then. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, succeeded in that subject and became an astrophysicist. She was jealous that he gets to do what she wanted to do for the longest but after a while, she was glad that she didn't after hearing all of the things he had to go through. She was fine being a school teacher that touched on the subject a bit but didn't go into full detail though.

"What can I say, there's just something about it that I like. Maybe it's because of what I learned of its namesake, Aphrodite." Kagome said as she stood up strait and looked up at the sky.

Sesshomaru snorted again, it was so out of character with him normally. Usually, he is a cold, stoic, smart-alecky asshole but only with her, he is a kind, goofy smart-alecky asshole. She was always so happy that she alone was the only one that saw this side of him. Not even his own family had seen him like this.

"I know you and that is definitely not the reason why." He finally replied.

She glared playfully at him and asked, "Oh then what is the reason then since you know me so well."

He patted her head and said with amusement, "Simple people like shiny things."

Her face dropped and the deep chuckle caused her to pout and hit him on his shoulder. "Hey, that's not funny… and I'm not simple."

Sesshomaru's amusement rose as he shook his head. He then set the telescope to a new point in the sky and smiled slightly before pulling away. "Kagome, come look at this."

Kagome did so but not before huffing at him. She looked into the instrument and gasped at the stunning star that she saw on the other side. As she continued to gaze, she heard Sesshomaru say, "It was a star I found just a few days ago… I named it after you."

She quickly turned to look at him only to find him down on one knee. In his hand was a black velvet box that held a white gold band with a starburst cut diamond in the middle with two sapphires on side of it.

"Ever my shining star in the darkness of the night, will you marry me Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome embraced him tightly before their lips touched as the stars above twinkling bright and dancing in the night.


End file.
